Myojo Cafe and Library
by Army of Grimm
Summary: Welcome to Myojo Cafe and Library, where everything's your typical Coffee Shop AU, and where characters may find love in a hopeless place. Part II: In which Haruki spills a drink and Isuke is not very happy about the outcome. More pairings soon, I hope.
1. Rainy Day

**A/N: Hey everyone! Army of Grimm back with another Tokaku/Haru fic. I started writing this some days ago but I only got my inspiration and motivation back this afternoon. This thing's something like a Coffee Shop AU, but I want to add more pairings to this thing... We'll see!**

**Please leave reviews! They are greatly appreciated. Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: nothing is mine but fanfic is permitted heheh**

* * *

_I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me._

When she woke up at 8 AM that morning, the skies were dark, the thunder was rumbling, and the rain was just short of coming down upon the whole town. She was a fan of rainy days – evenings, most especially – and the thought that the place will be the next victim of the weather put a small smile on her face.

There wasn't much she would do today, she thought as she got up and walked to the washroom. She opened the faucet and let the cool water run into her cupped hands, and washed her face with it, waking her up even more. As she was wiping her face dry with a towel that hung nearby, she looked at herself in the mirror and _wow, _what bed-hair she had. But she didn't care because she liked it like that, her blue hair sticking out everywhere. It looked good on her.

Where was she in her thoughts? Oh, right, there's nothing to do today. _Again._

It's the middle of the summer and the rains were just coming in. It's a relief for everyone, because the heat was killing them all and nobody could stand the steadily rising temperature each year. It made Tokaku Azuma happy, because it was her favorite kind of weather. It was nice to bask in its atmosphere because she was lonely.

Was that all there was to it? No, not really…

From her bedroom window, she appreciated not only the raindrops racing down the glass outside, but also the view. The city looked bleary each time it rained, and it reminded her of her solitude and her feelings. Her life was a boring, gray mass so far while everyone else's were full of life despite the storms. She could admit she was a bit jealous of people's happiness, but she didn't let it ruin her day. Those things would last for mere seconds before she was content in her solitary state again. Being lonely was cool and all, but that didn't last long.

Watching people pass by under different colored umbrellas was a stupid yet interesting way to pass the time on rainy days. All kinds of people made their way through the streets to find shelter, but at times her attention would be diverted to a person who was stuck in the rain without any protection from it, only to be helped out by a passing stranger who possessed an umbrella. They'd walk together for a while until the rain stopped or until one of them gets to their destination, and they'd part ways, never to meet again. That, Tokaku never knew.

It wasn't like her to think about love and fantasize about it. She's an assassin. Assassins don't think about these things! Then again, Altair Ibn-La'Ahad found love in a hopeless place. She could, too, if the Fates were generous to her.

Today was one of those days when this blue-eyed, blue-haired girl sought company. She never was one to approach someone else first, though. Someone else always did that job, and she was secretly happy for those moments.

Since there was nothing to do today, she decided to not waste her day rotting away in her house and get out there into the nice weather and hopefully into some company!

Tokaku wondered how the heck the last part was going to happen, though. She would look like a fool for expecting such things that only happen in fiction.

For a total of five minutes, she stood there in her washroom, staring at herself in the mirror or into space, contemplating where she would go this fine day. The coffee shop must be crowded by now, probably because people were starting to notice the bad weather. That pizza place down the street? Probably full, too. Everyone wants a good, warm pizza. How about the bookstore? Right, there was a book she just finished that had to be returned, lest she pay the additional fees for borrowing it for too long. Maybe she could find another series to start, or people to talk to who share the same interests…

_Impossible_, Tokaku thought as she made her way to her closet to find a nice pair of clothes to wear for this weather. _Just like my name._

She settled for a grey hoodie, dark jeans, and her favorite pair of sneakers. Looking at herself in the closet's mirror, she decided to maybe just fix her blue hair sticking out everywhere with a few runs from the nearby comb before returning _Assassin's Creed_ to the Myojo Bookstore.

* * *

"Nice weather, huh?" a worker in the Myojo Café asked her co-worker who was working on a customer's coffee. "It's the perfect time for reading, and coffee, and books! Did I mention reading?"

"Yes, you did, Nio," the co-worker replied, walking up to the serving table and announcing that the customer's order was ready. "You have a customer over there, too."

"Who, Haru?" the one named Nio asked, looking around the counter. "I don't see anybody."

"Short, blue hair? Gray hoodie?" Haru pointed out to the girl who was coming in partially drenched from head to toe in rainwater. "She's dripping wet."

Upon noticing the newcomer, Nio's mood switched to excited, just how the workers there were always supposed to be. "Oh, her! Thanks, Haru!"

"No problem," Haru sighed as she sat down on a nearby chair for a while. She listened as Nio complained. "So many customers so early in the morning! Curse this weather."

"Hey!" another co-worker called the blonde worker's attention. Haruki—that was her name, the one with the red hair, was waving to her. "No complaining in front of the customers!"

"Sorry, Haruki," Nio replied. Haru giggled as she tied two sides of her brown hair up in pigtails. "I'll get to work immediately."

Haru stood up and read the order that was given to her. She was surprised when her eyes came across a _vanilla frappuccino. _

_"_Who else drinks a _vanilla frappuccino_ in this weather?" she asked no one in particular, but she didn't expect to get a response from Tokaku. That's her customer's name written on the cup.

"I do," she replied. "There's always room for something cold in my stomach."

"Ah," Haru said, a smile gracing her features. "We're alike, then!"

Tokaku looked a bit surprised. "You like vanilla frappes, too?"

"Nope," the brunette replied, shaking her head. "I like ice cream in times like this."

Haru watched as the blue-haired customer's surprised look turned into a happy one. "That's awesome," Tokaku said. "I'm not alone now."

"What? You don't know anyone else who eats cold food in cold weather? You're the first I know!"

Tokaku's smile turned into a full-on grin. "This is really great. Maybe we could… nah, nevermind."

The barista got to work on Tokaku's vanilla frappe before she could propose an idea, but she wanted to hear more of it. It wasn't everyday that someone with the same likes as her comes by, especially on a rainy day like this.

Haru loved rainy days almost as much as her blue-haired customer did. She didn't know it yet; that was something they could talk about if ever they would become friends. As much as she wanted to have a lot of friends in her lifetime, the Universe would turn down her pleas and keep her lonely a lot. She was still getting used to this new job of hers, and so far, it was going along well. Haru hoped that nothing would screw her relationship with her new friends – her co-workers—up.

"Oh, could I also order a cheese sandwich?" she heard Tokaku ask Nio behind the cashier. "I didn't take breakfast this morning…"

"Sure thing!" Nio replied as she punched in her order. "That'll be…"

Haru had finished making the frappuccino by the time Tokaku made her cheese sandwich order, and called her to receive her drink. "Vanilla frappuccino for Tokaku!"

* * *

By the time Tokaku had returned _Assassin's Creed_ and borrowed _Assassin's Creed II_ from the library, she realized that she had forgotten to take breakfast.

_I'm an idiot,_ she thought. _Kaiba was right. Ugh._

But here she was, sitting in the corner of the café that had the view of the streets in the rain. She didn't mind that she was a bit drenched from the downpour, just as long as she had her fill of a cheese sandwich and a nice, cold vanilla frappe. This was breakfast for her on special occasions such as a good rainy morning. She loved spending it in this café because the people were really friendly. None of them were like Haru, though.

This girl who served her drink and brought her sandwich to her table was like her. A common thing between them, and it was rare in their community. It was steadily growing, but people around here weren't like her. Not only was everyone into ice cream only on a hot summer's day, but they were also very sociable with each other. It seemed she was the only one who was alone –pfft, Tokaku, how could you tell that.

She turned her newly-borrowed book to Page 1 and started reading, but nothing was coming to mind. Surely, something was distracting her, but she didn't know what it was until she felt someone tapping on her shoulder.

"Excuse me," she heard Haru ask. "Maybe you want to use this umbrella on your way back? That's if you don't have any."

Tokaku turned around to get a better view of this umbrella. It was a small one, good for one person, and it was dark blue in color. Just what she needed for this weather! As much as she loved the rain, it wasn't nice to get all wet in it. So she accepted the umbrella from the barista's hands, and for a moment there, their fingers brushed against each other's.

"A-ah, um, thank you!" the customer exclaimed as she took a closer look at the name tag attached to Haru's apron. "Thank you so much, Haru."

Haru was surprised when this blue-haired girl said her name. "H-how do you know my name?!"

A pale finger was pointed to mentioned name tag, and the barista blushed. "O-of course…"

"Don't worry about it too much," Tokaku said as she extended her arm towards Haru for a handshake. _Isn't that kind of boyish?_ Haru thought.

"I'm Tokaku," she said. "It was really nice meeting you today. Thank you for your generosity. I've never met someone who loved eating cold stuff in this weather as much as I do. I know it's pretty shallow, but… wow."

The brunette nodded and smiled as she took the outstretched hand and shook it. "I'm Haru, as you already know," she said. "It's really nice meeting you too, Tokaku!"

Tokaku rose to her feet, clutching her borrowed _Assassin's Creed II_ book and the dark blue umbrella in one hand. She let go of Haru's hand.

"You can return the umbrella when the weather gets better," Haru said. "I have a spare—"

"I thought rainy weather's the best kind of weather," the customer said, accidentally interrupting Haru. "With the rainy season coming up, you'll see me here more often. I'll remember to take a spare umbrella with me next time."

Haru processed what Tokaku said and nodded in agreement. "We'll be happy to serve you again! Take care, and have a nice day!"

"You too."

With that, Tokaku left the Myojo Café and Library.

Neither Tokaku nor Haru felt so alone after that.


	2. No Use Crying Over Spilled Coffee

**PART II**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Army of Grimm is back with another part of this typical coffee shop AU thing. Hope you're all enjoying it so far! Hehe. It's Team Sexy's turn this time, my ****_pinaka-OTP_**** (translates to "my supreme OTP" or something pfft) as well as a bit of Shiena/Otoya but not the romance you're looking for!**

**and wow this was fun to write.**

**Disclaimer: AnR is not mine.**

_Summary: It's you that's on my mind, that's what's up,__she thought as she looked into Isuke's eyes, the same color as her own. They were so beautiful, but she couldn't keep that admiration up forever. It might ruin what friendship they had._

_"__Nothing's wrong," she finally replied. "If anything, it's the exact opposite."_

_*Everyone's on a first name basis here, just because._

* * *

"Time's up for you!" a girl with dark purple hair and turquoise eyes told Haruki as she tied up her hair and apron. "My turn to serve the customers now."

"Ah, finally!" the red-haired assassin sighed and sank down into a nearby chair, relief evident in her features. "And here, I thought you'd never show up. What took you so long, Otoya?"

The other assassin grinned at Haruki, as if it was secretive, whatever she did, wherever she was before here. "And what's with that look-"

"I just paid Shiena a visit at the library," Otoya replied, cutting Haruki's sentence. "I was helping her put the books back into their _respective_ shelves secretly, but she caught me and told me to 'get out of there at once, you're not helping here!' She's so cruel…" she continued, mimicking Shiena's voice and making Haruki chuckle.

"Maybe because you're not doing a very good job at arranging those in the first place," the other girl said, reaching into her bag laying next to her for some Pocky sticks. "Did you even _know_ what you were doing?"

The dark-haired girl scoffed. "Of course, I know what I'm doing! Putting books back into their shelves isn't hard! Maybe for her, because she's shorter than me…"

The snack-loving assassin bit a piece of a Pocky stick. "But definitely has more common sense to differentiate Sci-Fi from Romance..."

"Hey! Where'd that come from?!"

Haruki giggled as she chewed off another part of her snack. Information like this is supposed to be kept secret from the subject, but whatever.

"Heard it from… you're not gonna know!" she teased, effectively frustrating Otoya whose face was now flushed red.

"Argh! The only one who saw me at the time before calling Shiena was Isuke, so it's probably her!"

A _hmm_ was heard from Haruki's direction, as well as a crunch and the rustling of plastic.

"Maybe you're right," the red-haired girl said. "Just maybe. You should just go get to work."

Otoya looked at the counter and saw that some customers were waiting, and she was negligent of them. She slapped her forehead and smiled.

"Yeah, well, do what you need to do and get out of here," she said as she waved at her co-worker. "You have to tell me how you got that info!"

Haruki reached into her pocket for her cellphone and waved it in the air back at Otoya. "All here! She e-mails me a lot." _Lies._

"Didn't know you guys were that close already! Well bye!"

"ISN'T IT COMMON FOR ROOMIES TO BE CLOSE?"

"Not in my case! Oh, wait, get your drink!"

* * *

"Ah, what a bother."

"That idiot messed up the order of these books! Now we have to re-arrange them…"

"I need a break."

Both Shiena and Isuke were slouched on the couches in the library, surrounded by many books of different titles and genres. They were almost done when that troublemaker Otoya decided to mix Sci-fi with Romance…

"A complete idiot," the brunette sighed, massaging her forehead. "I swear, when we get back to our dorms, I'll…!"

Isuke rolled her eyes. "What will you do? Smash her with books?"

"What's a better punishment for a girl who is in love with her scissors?" Shiena asked, and answered it: "Take them away somewhere, of course. Just like what she did with my glasses!"

"Why would she want to steal your glasses?"

"I… I have _no idea!_ Mizorogi-sensei, why oh _why_ must I be stuck with someone like her?!"

The pink-haired assassin crossed her arms and rose from her seat. "I'm stuck with someone who doesn't know the meaning of selfishness."

Shiena looked up at Isuke with a confused look. "Isn't that a good thing?"

Isuke shrugged. "I've no idea. We're opposites like that. It's what almost cost her life, you know. Luckily, she survived that…"

"I didn't catch the last part, what was that—"

"It's nothing, Shiena," the skilled fighter interrupted and walked towards the entrance of the café. "I'll just go get a drink. I'm really thirsty. Want to come, too?"

The girl with the glasses shook her head and forced a smile. "I'll just stay here and fix up the mess Otoya made. Don't worry; you don't have to stay or anything. Besides, it's next shift. Kouko and Suzu should be here soon."

Isuke nodded and waved at the other girl before she continued on. "_Ciao_, then, Shiena."

Then, as she turned around to open the door, she found out that it was already open for her. With Haruki bumping into her.

The only thing left to happen now was both of them tripping in the most unfortunate way. Isuke did not expect her clumsy roomie to be waltzing in with a cup of coffee-

And a hot wetness on her legs that was obviously coffee.

Give Haruki two seconds to retreat, but only one was given to Isuke to take this all in.

"What the hell, Haruki!" she sighed in a giving-up tone as she struggled to get up. This is embarrassing! What will people think when they saw her like this? Her skirt's now brown in color (and her legs were scalding hot) and there's another girl on top of her, doing nothing but gape in shock. "Watch it next time!"

The redhead got off of Isuke immediately after that, looking at the mess she had made. Her eyes were wide open and so was her mouth, but she didn't take another second to get a small red towel from her apron pocket and dab at her roomie's legs.

"Oh my god, Isuke, I'm so sorry!" she apologized. "I-I should've walked in with more caution—"

"You're too late," the pink-haired girl sighed as she snatched the towel and wiped her legs which were now red from the heat. "It's a good thing I'm used to hot water. Ah, this is annoying."

"I'll make it up to you!" Haruki exclaimed, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. "Whatever beverage you like, it's on me."

"I'll just have whatever you got earlier," Isuke said as she threw back the damp towel at the Pocky-lover's face. "Too thirsty and tired right now to choose…"

"I can get you a change of skirt," the redhead offered. "Brought an extra one."

The other girl rolled her eyes as she stood, offering Haruki no help when the barista's arm was outstretched. She didn't deserve her help, especially after her clumsiness act.

When Haruki helped herself up, she refused to meet Isuke's glare which clearly meant _just get it over and done with, or you'll die._ "Yeah, I'll get right to it."

It wasn't a door slamming that met her ears, but it surprised the other assassin when she noticed Haruki's mood. She wasn't the type to mope around such a minor thing; both girls easily got over their small fights in the Academy and dorms. It was only recently when her roommate did things like trying to get closer or further away from her any second of the day, and this usually didn't bother her…

"Idiot…" she muttered to herself as she looked down at her coffee-drenched skirt. "You've been very weird lately."

* * *

Otoya's face lit up when she saw Haruki again, but it immediately fell once she noticed the aura the Pocky-loving girl carried around.

"Clearly, someone didn't have a good time in there," she muttered loud enough for only the sad assassin to hear. "Anything special happen?"

A groan was the only response as the redhead searched her bag for her extra skirt – the one she would be lending to Isuke.

"I see," the turquoise-eyed girl said and nodded in understanding. "Roomie trouble."

"Yup," Haruki said as she found a maroon skirt. "I accidentally spilled my coffee on her and we both fell."

"It's a miracle you have an extra skirt with you!" Otoya exclaimed. "She wouldn't have been pleased to go through the rest of the day with a wet skirt."

She heard her co-worker sigh and watched as she got a cup and poured some coffee. "This one, I will pay for later," Haruki announced to Otoya who nodded and got back to work.

_I hope she likes it like this,_ she thought as she made her way back to the library, skirt and coffee in both hands.

She didn't want that accident to happen again, so she knocked on the wooden door that separated the two parts of the Myojo Café and Library and was about to turn the knob when she heard Isuke's voice.

"I got it," her roomie said and she immediately took two steps back. The door swung open and Haruki stepped into the library.

"Here," she said to Isuke, handing the skirt to her and putting down the coffee on a nearby table. "And I got your coffee. Sorry again."

It wasn't surprising for Haruki not to be thanked, but deep in her heart, she wanted it to happen. She quickly brushed aside these feelings when the pink-haired girl got her attention with a snap.

"Hey," Isuke said. "You've been acting weird lately. Is something up?"

It was Haruki's turn to roll her eyes, but it wasn't anything mean. She put on a smile to be sure.

"I just tripped over and landed on you and spilled coffee on your skirt, that's what's up," she replied and made her move to leave, but stopped when she felt a hand grip her forearm. "What?"

Isuke looked her roommate dead in her amber eyes and said, "You've been either avoiding me or trying to get close to me since days ago. This attitude is not you, Haruki. Is anything wrong?"

Haruki fought the blush making its way to her cheeks as she thought of her next words. Isuke Inukai was who she was captivated by since day one, and each night after she could not get her out of her head. No wonder she knew about Otoya's incident in the library earlier; she had been there watching Isuke from behind the shelves and she happened to see the girl with the dark hair. No wonder she lied to the same girl earlier after her shift; anything from Isuke was all she wished for, aside from that family fortune thing after she takes Haru Ichinose's life. No wonder she was "acting weird lately": she wanted to get closer to this amazing girl but was afraid to do so.

_It's you that's on my mind, that's what's up,_ she thought as she looked into Isuke's eyes, the same color as her own. They were so beautiful, but she couldn't keep that admiration up forever. It might ruin what _friendship_ they had.

"Nothing's wrong," she finally replied. "If anything, it's the exact opposite."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked that! hehe well basically, Haruki has a small crush on Isuke and I'm sorry if I wrote people off as a bit out of character...**

**Please leave a review! Thank you! :D**

**-Army of Grimm**


End file.
